1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Poa pratensis that has been designated Ba 73-381 Kentucky bluegrass.
2. Description of Related Art
Kentucky bluegrasses have been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 3,156, issued May 9, 1972; 3,186, issued May 23, 1972; 4,336, issued Nov. 28, 1978; 6,280, issued Sep. 6, 1988; 6,537 and 6,538, issued Jan. 17, 1989; 6,585, issued Feb. 7, 1989, 7,831, issued Mar. 17, 1992; 8,490, issued Dec. 7, 1993 and pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/125,564, filed Sep. 23, 1993.